Friends With Benefits
by PandaMeetsSquirrel
Summary: Morgan asks Prentiss out on a series of friendly NON-dates . . . Prentiss decides that friends should really help friends out. Written for the Valentine's Day FF Challenge
1. Monday

Morgan and Prentiss – V Day FanFic Gift Exchange

**This is for daisyangel - hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Friends With Benefits**

Song: Bless The Broken Road – Rascal Flatts

Prompts: Chocolates, Kiss in the rain, Red nightgown

Morgan asks Prentiss out on a series of friendly NON-dates . . . Prentiss decides that friends should really help friends out.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

_**Monday, February 14, 2011 – late evening**_

_**Emily Prentiss' apartment**_

Emily stretched lazily and sported a grin that the Cheshire Cat would've envied. She looked over at the expanse of caramel skin sprawled out next to her and couldn't resist smacking a deliciously muscular ass.

"Hey! What was that for Prentiss?" Derek Morgan opened one eye and peered at her indignantly. He didn't bother moving the rest of his nude form where it was currently stretched out stomach down on her bed.

"Don't you think you should call me Em by now, Derek? I mean, considering what we've been up to all weekend?" The sexy brunette looked at her bedroom door and idly wondered how her red satin nightgown had wound up half-draped over the top of the open door. She suppressed a smug snicker. It wasn't as if they'd bothered wearing any clothes on Sunday.

"And don't worry, that slap was definitely a seal of approval. You are one fine piece of ... man." Emily smiled teasingly at her BAU teammate. "I'm so glad that you agreed that friends should really help out friends in need. Speaking of which, tired yet?" Her eyes gleamed as she rolled over onto on one hip and started caressing the mouthwatering body part in question.

"Woman, haven't you gotten enough yet?" he laughingly replied. "We've been scaring the neighbors -– yours AND mine - since Saturday night!"

"I told you, hot stuff, I have a long dry spell to work off. And you know what they say about women in their thirties." She peered lecherously at him with a not entirely joking smile. "Now roll over, Derek. I really want another chance to appreciate those fabulous abs you've clearly worked so diligently on." Emily almost laughed aloud in glee at the thought that this all started because SHE was helping out her soon to be exhausted friend, and not vice versa.


	2. Thursday

_**Thursday, February 10, 2011 – late afternoon**_

_**BAU Bullpen**_

Prentiss despised Valentine's Day. It seemed a holiday designed to concurrently extort things from people who were in relationships - often at exorbitant prices that would otherwise never be tolerated - while ignoring the vast majority of losers - excuse me –- singletons who were not currently monogamous, and thus relegated to an evening home alone, or possibly out with similarly unencumbered friends. Since she never managed to be dating anyone even semi-seriously around February 14th, option B was usually her fate.

Thankfully, this year the dreaded date at least fell on a Monday, and so would be easier to ignore. Her V-Day-Night plans included catching up on her TiVo backlog while curled up in her softest red flannel nightgown, possibly with some triple chocolate ice cream. The combination of chocolate ice cream with fudge ripple, embedded liberally with chocolate-covered salty peanuts was just irresistible, especially when she considered that it somehow managed to be LIGHT ice cream. The slim brunette also considered it best not to read the ingredient label too closely in order to be able to continue to enjoy her occasional self-indulgent treat.

Emily was not in the mood to go out and spend money while trying to avoid tripping over goo-goo eyed couples. Besides, her usual conspirators, JJ and Garcia, were now firmly spoken for and part of the extorted masses.

She rolled her eyes. _Gee, __Em__, bitter much? No wonder you're not dating anyone at the moment. _She exhaled and added,_ Well, that, and the horrendous hours of the job which you worked your ass off to get. _Plus, the whole chicks-with-guns thing often seemed to attract the wrong sorts of guys.

Prentiss mentally shrugged and decided that she needed to work her ass off again - in the FBI gym that evening. Maybe then she could get rid of her foul mood.

Suddenly, a muscular, masculine denim-clad hip appeared in her peripheral vision. She looked up as Derek Morgan parked himself against the edge of her desk and smiled ingratiatingly at her.

_Uh oh. Wonder what he wants this time._ "No, Morgan, I will NOT finish up the last 5 case files on your desk for you." The last time her charming teammate had somehow managed to talk her into that folly, it blew up what would have been a few otherwise free evenings.

The tawny former cop chuckled and held up his hands, palms out in surrender. "No, it's not that Prentiss, but I do need a favor from you." When the skeptical brunette arched one eyebrow up in suspicion, he added, "Princess, I _swear -_ – it will be painless. Really." He grinned at her, practically blinding her with his pearly whites.

_Hmmm . . . this should be good. He's really pulling out the big guns. _"Why do I not believe you, Derek?"

"It's like this Emily -– I need you to let me take you out to dinner. Three times. This Friday, this Saturday, and next Monday."

With each sentence his colleague's brows rose higher in disbelief, until finally, she burst out laughing.

"Oh, Morgan, I think it's time to hang up your crown as King of the Players!" She bent over snickering in unholy glee as she started to understand why her studly teammate was trying to book up her entire weekend.

"Uh. . . well, it's true that I don't want to outright lie to the three ladies I am currently seeing, but on the other hand, I can't exactly pick just one for each night, because . . ."

Now it was the female profiler's turn to hold up her hand, palm outward, except this action was more along the lines of a traffic cop ordering a halt. "STOP! I don't want to know why. I may know how to sin to win while in Atlantic City, but I'm still probably too young to hear about your bedroom shenanigans."

"Sticking with just the bedroom is for amateurs, Prentiss." Her fellow agent flashed a sexy smile laced with challenge.

"You just can't help yourself, can you, Derek? Flirting must be as natural as breathing for you." Emily smiled at him with amusement and affection. She knew that underneath the inveterate teasing and playful banter was a kind man who had helped welcome her into the BAU family years ago. His patience and fondness for young Ellie Spicer, along with the volunteer work he did without fanfare in his mother's neighborhood, these traits were worthy counterpoints to the shiny veneer of a man with an awe-inspiring six-pack and the willingness to use it in decidedly adult pursuits.

She pretended to adopt a snooty attitude. "Luckily for you, not only am I willing to overlook your weaknesses, but I will even spare you from taking me OUT to dinner on those 3 evenings." Prentiss looked piously upward before relaxing back into her chair and grinning. "Mostly because I hate how restaurants jack up prices around Valentine's Day."

The brunette added impishly, "How about this, Morgan? We can order in on Friday and Monday, since they're workdays, but you WILL cook me dinner on Saturday." She paused as a thought struck her. "Wait – do you KNOW how to cook?"

Now that his friend had agreed to help him out, Derek Morgan was willing to agree to practically anything, but he still couldn't resist teasing her a little. "That's for me to know and you to find out, Prentiss." At her look of suspicion, he amended that with "But I promise that you will have no complaints about the food."

Emily huffed. "Well, okay then." _Huh . . . not exactly real dates, but still better than wallowing in self-induced aggravation. _Suddenly, she felt in a much better mood. "Now scoot, I want to finish up some stuff before I take off." Em smiled gently to soften her eviction.


	3. Friday

_**Friday, February 11, 2011 – dinnertime**_

_**Emily's apartment **_

"Just a minute!" Emily yelled down the hall in response to the doorbell. When she arrived at the door, she was only mildly surprised to look through the peephole and find Derek Morgan outside. After opening her door, she greeted him with the comment, "I'm going to choose to find it charming that you sweet talked your way in past the buzzer somehow, instead of freaking out that my building's security sucks."

Both agents had agreed to go home and change into more casual clothes after work. Derek suggested meeting at Emily's place, since he'd be feeding her the next night at his place. Thinking of the shorter commute home at the end of the evening, Prentiss had no problems with that logic.

Flashing his patented ladykiller smile at her, Morgan asked, "How could you ever doubt my abilities, Princess?"

"Yes, well, considering what we do for a living, I can't help but think of that type of skill being used by other men in less pleasant situations," she responded dryly, as she gestured for him to enter.

"You can just leave your umbrella right next to my front door." Another reason to change after work: it had started steadily raining late in the afternoon, before both agents left the office. After she shut and locked the door behind her teammate, the slim brunette turned to find that he was holding out a small box of delicately decorated gourmet chocolates.

"For you, Emily. Just because this is not a regular Valentine date, there's no reason to skimp on spoiling a beautiful lady." The ex-LEO smiled teasingly at his friend and added, "And since you have some hidden spiciness of your own, I've picked a selection of dark chocolates with either chilies, crystallized ginger, orange peel, or sea salt and almonds."

"Derek, that's so sweet of you!" Emily smiled with genuine pleasure. "No pun intended," she tacked on hastily. "And since you've picked all of my favorite flavorings, I think this deserves a thank you kiss."

When his eyebrows rose in surprise, she grinned saucily at her office mate and amended, "On the cheek, Don Juan. I require at least dinner before there's any lip action." Prentiss leaned over and planted a chaste peck on one defined cheekbone, while trying to ignore the speculative glint that suddenly entered Morgan's eyes. _Oh now you're just dying to know how much of this is just talk, aren't you, __Derek__? _A secretive smile played along her lush red lips as the brunette continued her musings. _Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out… after dinner. Maybe._

Actually, if she weren't so hungry - for food - right now, she would've been strongly tempted to just drag her sexy friend off to the bedroom immediately.

After their conversation on Thursday, Emily had decided that one good turn deserved another, and since she was doing three favors for her fellow agent, then he owed her three toe-curling orgasms. At least.

She wasn't looking for a serious relationship at the moment, but she WAS looking to see if Morgan was all sizzle and no steak. She rather hoped not - it had been a really long time since she'd used condoms instead of batteries.

By this time both profilers had seated themselves in the living room. "Do you want anything to drink, Derek? Beer or a glass of wine?" Emily placed the chocolates on her coffee table and prepared to rise. "I have some Sancerre chilled, a bottle of Tempranillo, and a random assortment of bottled beers."

"How about the Tempranillo, Emily? Red wine on a cold and rainy night sounds great."

"Sure." The ambassador's daughter walked to the open plan kitchen. "Along those lines, I was thinking that delivery will take forever on a night like this. How would you feel about walking to a little Italian place down the street? They're low key and family run." She handed Morgan his glass of wine.

"Sounds good to me. Cheers."

X – X – X – X - X

It was still raining after Emily and Derek finished their dinner and started the short stroll back to the female agent's apartment building. Having consumed most of the bottle of Chianti that they split, Prentiss was now slightly tipsy and feeling emboldened. After all, it's not every day that you proposition your teammate. _Well, for me anyway, _she thought, and resisted the urge to giggle merrily. _Here goes._

When they reached her building, Em turned around and shut her umbrella. Scooting under the umbrella her friend was holding, she leaned up to plant a soft but lingering kiss on his full lips.

"Post-dinner lip action, as promised," she teased. "Would you like to come upstairs for some more? Wine, that is." Prentiss grinned cheekily.

Morgan grinned back. "I would love some more. Wine, of course." He bent down and kissed her thoroughly in return. "But before we change the situation, why don't you sleep on this decision, Princess. After all, you know I'm not going anywhere." He smiled fondly at her.

Actually, he was surprised as hell, since the outspoken brunette had frequently shot him down verbally over the years, though always with a smile. It had turned into a bit of a game, with Derek inviting himself over, and Emily just as consistently _dis_inviting him. By this point, he never thought anything would actually happen. However, he wasn't so desperate as to take advantage of a woman who had polished off quite a bit of wine with dinner.

"True. But I'm starting to think that we shouldn't be JUST friends. We should be friends WITH BENEFITS." She ended the sentence with some emphasis, leered jokingly at the handsome man in front of her, and burst into giggles. _Hmmm . . . maybe that last glass of Chianti was a bit much, __Em__. But what the hell – it's not like I had to drive home._

"That does it, sweetheart. You clearly need to drink something besides more red wine." His lips curved in amusement.

Prentiss pouted in disappointment. "But why? Tomorrow's Saturday, so I can sleep in as late as I like."

When Morgan's only reply was to raise one eyebrow, Emily surrendered with apparent good grace. "Okay, okay," the female profiler grumbled good naturedly. "Wanna come up for some coffee? I promise not to rip my clothes off and ravish you."

"Well since you put it THAT way, Prentiss, sure." He grinned and tried not to imagine what she'd look like naked. Sure, he was a guy and did that habitually, but now was not the time, not if he was going to remain a gentleman this evening.

The brunette turned back to her building's front entrance before her evil smile gave her away. "It's not late. Might as well come upstairs and hang out for a bit. Maybe the rain will stop." _Besides, since you're being all chivalrous tonight, I feel the urge to see how many bases we can tag on my couch. It's been a while since I've had a nice good old fashioned make out session. _She suppressed some more giggles.

_Let's see if we can make SSA __Morgan__ walk funny when he leaves tonight. Since he insists on leaving at all tonight. _Em snickered under her breath.


	4. Saturday

_**Saturday, February 12, 2011 - dinnertime **_

_**Morgan's apartment**_

"Derek, that smells delicious! I always wondered if you could cook."

"C'mon, Emily. You've met my mother and sisters. Do you think those ladies would let me grow up without some minimal level of self-sufficiency in the kitchen?"

Granted, she'd met them while he was under arrest in Chicago, but he'd bet she was an astute enough judge of character to get what he was saying. For pete's sake, she was a profiler!

"I see your point, but there's not starving to death, and then there's actual skill. I'm glad you're one of the classic BAU overachievers." She grinned and sniffed at the enticing aroma of lasagna wafting through her sexy colleague's apartment.

Emily looked around, and was pleased to see that there were candles lit at the dining table. She'd been wondering if Morgan would try to keep things platonic after last night's enjoyably frustrating necking session.

Her ears picked out the song that was currently playing on his stereo. "Hey, is that Rascal Flatts? You're always listening to music on the jet, but I never knew what you liked." Her mouth quirked up wryly. "Unlike some Metro riders, I canNOT hear every single lyric playing on your headphones."

The former bomb squad member tilted his head slightly and listened, "That's _Bless The Broken Road_, but I have no idea what will be on next. The stereo's on shuffle tonight, and since I generally leave the 400 CDs I still own in there . . ." He shrugged. "Everything else is in digital form only."

"Boys and their toys," Em teased gently.

"Besides, I love Barry White, but thought you might laugh in my face if he was playing when you arrived." Morgan lifted an eyebrow in challenge.

"Busted."

Emily laughed and approached the sexy chef. She slid her hands up his chest to link behind his neck. "Just don't eat too much of your delicious dinner. I have plans for you afterward. Call it an alternative aerobic workout, Mr. Morgan."

She pulled his head down for a kiss. "Thanks for looking out for me last night, but tonight I have not a single drop of booze in me."

Right before their lips met, Derek Morgan chuckled. "What are friends for, Prentiss?"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

_**Afterword –**_

Hope you all liked my bit of froth and fun for the holiday exchange! I think I've managed to incorporate every prompt, and some of them twice. Woohoo!


End file.
